Lunella Lafayette (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Moon Girl | Aliases = Nella, That Crazy 4th Grader | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Partner of Devil Dinosaur | Relatives = Unnamed parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Moon Girl's Secret Laboratory, Public School 20 Anna Silver, Lower East Side, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, Inventor, Engineer, Vigilante | Education = Elementary School | Origin = Genius Human with latent Inhuman lineageCategory:Human/Inhuman HybridsCategory:Hybrids activated by the Terrigen Bomb | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York, U.S.A. | Creators = Amy Reeder; Brandon Montclare; Natacha Bustos | First = Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Lunella Lafayette is a brilliant little girl living on the Lower East Side of Manhattan. Her fellow students at Public School 20 Anna Silver frequently mocked her and called her names like "Moon Girl," because her superior intellect often caused her to daydream and invent strange gadgets. Devil on the Loose Through her studies, Lunella became obsessed with the Kree and eventually built a device designed to uncover Kree technology, which she used to find an Omni-Wave Projector hidden beneath the Brooklyn Bridge in the Financial District. Elsewhere, long ago in Earth-78411, a Killer-Folk named Thorn-Teeth was also revealed to be in possession of an Omni-Wave Projector they called the Nightstone. When one of Lunella's teachers, Coach Hrbek, accidentally activated Lunella's device, it opened a portal across space and time from Dinosaur World to Earth-616, allowing the Killer-Folk to cross over into present day New York City. Devil Dinosaur followed, looking to avenge the death of his longtime companion Moon-Boy at the hands of Thorn-Teeth's tribe. The dinosaur clenched the strap of Lunella's backpack in his teeth, but she was able to utilize a remote-controlled unmanned aerial vehicle therein to lure him away from the pursing NYPD. Eventually leading Devil Dinosaur to a secluded part of the Lower East Side, she explained to him that she needed the Omni-Wave Projector because she had discovered that she was actually a Human/Inhuman hybrid, and she believed that the Kree technology was the key to protecting her from the cloud of Terrigen Mist circling the Earth, and that if she could only study it further, then she would be able to prevent her latent Inhuman DNA from forcing change upon her through Terrigenesis, something she was terrified of. Instructing Devil Dinosaur to stay put, she set off to do just that; however, she was captured by the Killer-Folk, who claimed her Omni-Wave Projector as their own, shortly thereafter. Luckily Devil Dinosaur arrived to rescue Lunella from the Killer-Folk, though they were unable to recover the Omni-Wave Projector, as Gurf took it and dove into the East River. Seeing their daughter with what appeared to be a Tyrannosaurus rex on the news the next morning, Mr. and Mrs. Lafayette forbid Lunella from any more after-school activities, and insisted that from now on she take the bus directly home from school. Lunella skipped out on her science class; however, and went to work in her secret lab located beneath the school where she'd hidden Devil Dinosaur in hopes of using him to find the Killer-Folk who'd stolen her Omni-Wave Projector. Her work was interrupted by the fire alarm soon thereafter, because Sasha and two other girls had been playing with matches in the girls' restroom, and had set the school on fire. Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur sprang into action, rescuing Eduardo and the other students of Ms. Dominguez's science class from the blaze before the FDNY arrived. Their heroics would go unrewarded; however, as the Hulk appeared, seeking to take Devil Dinosaur into custody. Hulk blamed Devil Dinosaur for starting the school on fire and, over Lunella's objections, attacked. A fierce battle ensued, with collateral damage resulting in many FDNY firetrucks, and parts of the school, being destroyed. Moon Girl attempted to intervene with a spring-loaded boxing glove and taser gun, but Devil Dinosaur moved to protect her, and was accidentally tased in the process. Hulk seized the advantage and repeatedly slammed Devil Dinosaur into the ground by his tail until he was incapacitated. He then reverted to Amadeus Cho, at which point Lunella pleaded with him to allow her to keep Devil Dinosaur, as she needed him to help recover the Omni-Wave Projector and prevent her potential exposure to Terrigen. Amadeus doubted her intellectual capability to resolve the issue, and turned Lunella over to her parents, who promised to keep her under lock and key from then on, before subsequently chaining Devil Dinosaur with the intent of imprisoning him. Embracing her Alter Ego After Devil Dinosaur was taken, Lunella spent some time thinking, pondering her father's advice, questioning what it meant to be normal, and debating if that were what she really wanted in life. Deciding that nobody seemed to understand that she wasn't just a typical little girl, rather was someone who had big ideas, Lunella set her mind to locating Devil and rescuing him from his captors. Sneaking out in the middle of the night, she returned to her secret lab beneath P.S. 20 and hacked into the NYPD where she discovered that Devil Dinosaur was being held at the American Museum of Natural History, by a top secret joint task force, operating in conjunction with the Bronx Zoo, known as the Department of Dinosaur Control. Suddenly alarms rang out in the lab indicating the imminent approach of the Terrigen Cloud. Following some quick calculations, Lunella determined that it would pass her by unscathed, and she then proceeded to suit up as the vigilante, Moon Girl -- donning a battle suit consisting of boxing headgear, goggles, suspenders, a computerized utility belt, backpack, her earlier weaponry, and a special pair of roller-skates -- before heading up town to rescue Devil. Repelling into the museum, Lunella found that Devil Dinosaur was extremely happy to see her and proceeded to lick her through the bars, causing her to drop her tablet, alerting the guards. The Mutant Devil Beast immediately sprang to her defense, breaking free of his confinement cell to once again clench the strap of Lunella's backpack in his teeth. This time Moon Girl was ready; however, and pressing a button on her belt, extended springs hidden within the roller-skates allowing her to touch the ground despite being nearly twenty feet in the air. As the pair looked to escape, they became surrounded by NYPD and Dinosaur Control officers who grabbed hold of the springs in an attempt to apprehend Lunella, but Moon Girl was prepared yet again, as another button retracted the skates while simultaneously deploying a collapsable back-mounted rotor, previously hidden within her backpack, allowing her to take flight. Devil Dinosaur then smashed a hole through the wall, and the two fled the scene, not stopping until they'd left the city across the Hudson River to New Jersey. There Lunella set Devil free, explaining that they'd each saved one another once, and so he should head north to Westchester County or south to the Pine Barrens, where he could hopefully avoid detection by law enforcement, But Devil refused to leave, and Lunella came to the realization that she was no longer alone, not just Moon Girl, because two heads were better than one, and together they had an Omni-Wave Projector to recover from the Killer-Folk as Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur. The next morning her mother walked Lunella to school, because Yancy Street had become increasingly dangerous now that the Killer-Folk Gang were in charge, having run the Yancy Street Gang out of their own territory. On the way home she saw a newspaper with a picture of Moon Girl busting the Devil Dinosaur out of custody and returned to the school to confront her daughter over the previous night's reckless behavior. Meanwhile, the Killer-Folk were looking for Lunella in order to sacrifice her to the Nightstone during the upcoming full moon, and upon returning to the site where they first emerged into Earth-616, the quintet sighted Moon Girl on the playground. Distracted by her mother and their discussion about her Inhuman lineage, Tharg and Thok caught Lunella by surprise; however, Mrs. Lafayette immediately sprang to her daughter's defense, with nothing but the newspaper she'd purchased earlier as a weapon to intercede. When Rachacha threatened her mother, Moon Girl had seen enough, springing into action, and using a combination of booby traps and inventions from her back pack, she freed herself and forced the Killer-Folk to flee. Shocked at her daughter's fighting prowess and their earlier dispute forgotten, her mother then suggested that they go home, but Lunella insisted that she had to take care of things once and for all. Meeting up with Devil Dinosaur in her secret laboratory, Moon Girl devised a plan and after once again donning her battle suit, together the two of them tracked the Killer-Folk to a rooftop. There, beneath the full moon, Lunella and Devil executed their plan and utilized the spring-loaded boxing glove to recover the Omni-Wave Projector. Believing the Nightstone to be cursed, Gurf prevented Thorn-Teeth from attempting to reclaim it, and the Killer-Folk Gang fled into the night. Excited over their victory, Lunella encouraged Devil to chase them all the way across the Manhattan Bridge to Brooklyn. Suddenly an alarm began to sound from the device she had hoped would help prevent her transformation into an Inhuman, signalling the unexpected emergence of the Terrigen Cloud. Alone on the rooftop, with nowhere to run, Moon Girl instead attempted to plug her nose and hold her breath. Devil returned to find a Terrigen Cocoon, and carefully clutching it in his jaws, took it back to the secret laboratory beneath P.S. 20, where he curled up around it to protect her during the metamorphosis. Cosmic Cuties Lunella emerged from the cocoon several days later to discover that her transformation had provided no noticeable physical alterations. Her parents had been worried sick during her absence forcing them to seek the help of the NYPD, and even the Hulk, to try and find her, but to no avail. Despite the lack of any apparent Terrigen-induced powers, Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur resumed their vigilante activities, stopping thefts and bank robberies under the cover of night, while ensuring not to be caught out of her room while on house arrest during the day. Four weeks later, Lunella still hadn't uncovered the nature of her Terrigenesis despite genetic sequencing. That morning Ms. Dominguez introduced a new transfer student named Marvin Ellis to the class. Marvin was secretly a young Kree from Nova Hala IV who had come to capture Lunella, after determining she was the least threatening Inhuman in his database, in order to curry favor with the Kree Empire. When the two argued over who would lead the new class science project, Lunella lost her composure and, as her anger began to rise, Ms. Dominguez suggested the pair work together. Just then something triggered within Moon Girl and her body was suddenly inhabited by the consciousness of Devil Dinosaur, who was confused by being unexpectedly thrust into a confrontation with Marvin; meanwhile, in her secret lab, Lunella found her mind trapped within the body of Devil Dinosaur. | Powers = Nuhuman Physiology: Lunella, like all Inhumans, is physically superior to the average human. * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Endurance Consciousness Transference & Neuralkinesis: Following Terrigenesis, Lunella inadvertently discovered she now possessed the ability to swap consciousnesses with Devil Dinosaur when she became enraged, hungry, or other strong emotions, transferring her mind into his body and vice versa. Upon transference, she was subsequently able to utilize the motor functions of the body of the Mutant Devil Beast, which she then inhabited, as well as increase its level of intelligence, allowing it speak. | Abilities = Genius Intellect: Lunella possesses remarkable intelligence, even as a child. Based upon the limited data available, Captain Kree's analyzer rated her intelligence as a 100% threat to a Kree. Skilled Inventor & Engineer: Despite her youth and limited resources, Lunella has devised and created many contrivances, such as the Kree detector that she used to uncovered an Omni-Wave Projector, as well as various contraptions that augment her battle suit. Skilled Hacker & Computer Programmer: Lunella is a gifted hacker, as she was able to locate Devil Dinosaur by hacking into the NYPD from a computer in her secret lab. She has also demonstrated an aptitude for programming by developing an early warning system, which utilizes an advanced algorithm for detecting and tracking the Terrigen Cloud, based upon local weather conditions. | Strength = Lunella possesses an unspecified degree of enhanced strength, derived from her eugenically superior Inhuman heritage; however, based upon the limited data available, Captain Kree's analyzer rated her physical strength as a 1% threat to a Kree. | Weaknesses = * Lunella is nearsighted, requiring glasses with corrective lenses. * Lunella is uncoordinated, untrained, and inexperienced. Based upon the limited data available, Captain Kree's analyzer rated her offensive capabilities, dexterity, defensive efficacy, and experience each as 1% threats to a Kree. * Lunella was terrified that undergoing Terrigenesis would turn her into a freak, making life an even greater struggle for her to fit in. | Equipment = * Moon Girl's Suit * Omni-Wave Projector | Transportation = Lunella makes use of roller-skates as her primary method of transportation; however, her battle suit is also equipped with a back-mounted rotor allowing for sustained flight. | Weapons = Lunella carries a spring-loaded boxing glove and a taser gun, as well as a hand crank air raid siren; meanwhile, her backpack is booby-trapped with a modified ''Simon'', which discharges soda when she yanks upon drawstrings hidden within the shoulder straps. | Notes = * Lunella was nine years old as of . | Trivia = * Lunella has applied to the Future Foundation on multiple occasions, and although they determined she tested in the Top 3% of the population, her applications have been repeatedly rejected for unspecified reasons. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Flight Category:Post-Infinity Inhumans (Terrigen Bomb Activations) Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Neuralkinesis Category:Super-Genius Intelligence